This invention relates generally to extrusion of cohesive, non-flowable, plastic masses, which present difficult handling in bulk form, and where the extruded shape required is of a precise cross section.
Typical materials that are difficult to produce in useful discrete amounts, include ribbons, or bar shapes of mineral filled, or unfilled resinous materials such as two-component epoxy resins, rubber-like compounds such as polybutadiene rubber, silicones, polysulfides, hot melt adhesives, polyurethane, reactive caulks, sealants and the like. The general characteristics of such materials include the following.
(a) They are sticky, and self-adhesive to themselves, and non-pourable. PA1 (b) They exhibit strong adhesion to any surfaces they touch. PA1 (c) They are difficult to handle in bulk, such as when loading a charge into an extruder device. PA1 (d) They are in general non-flowable without added force.